Steven Universe Fanon Wikia:Chat/Logs/12 Mar 2017
19:18:16 CHAT The Mind Player: Just liek amovie 19:18:24 CHAT Moussaieffs: they* 19:18:25 CHAT Moussaieffs: kek 19:18:29 CHAT Moussaieffs: !on 19:18:30 CBOT De Bot Millennium Star: Booting up! 19:18:34 JOIN Toluene has warped in 19:18:39 CHAT The Mind Player: Hey Iro 19:18:43 CHAT Qwertyuiopscout123: hey tol 19:18:50 CHAT Toluene: Hi hi 19:19:33 JOIN Silkworm Bot has warped in 19:19:42 CHAT Toluene: hi silk 19:19:45 CHAT The Mind Player: "Many people are writing those episodes." 19:19:49 CHAT The Mind Player: http://laurenzuke.tumblr.com/post/156375641334/i-cant-speak-for-any-other-writers-or-artists-or 19:19:53 CHAT Moussaieffs: lights cigarette im gonna block one last person and then step down from adminship 19:20:09 CHAT Moussaieffs: "But. I don’t want to have people have to sit down and put together puzzle pieces to see if they were represented. Not in this day and age. That game is so tiring." 19:20:13 CHAT Moussaieffs: rite after that sentence 19:20:49 QUIT Silkworm Bot has warped out 19:22:00 JOIN Silkworm Bot has warped in 19:22:52 QUIT Toluene has warped out 19:23:35 CHAT The Mind Player: What is meant there is that having the whole group work together on one thing is tiring. They all have one vision of their own, but it is picked in small groups who writes individual episodes, doesn't mean the other do not know of what the other group is doing, they must know, otherwise, every single episode would feel anthological. They all are midly aware of what the others those, but not of what they want, they ain't psychics, for all you know, she may not be alone in writing the "lapidot" thing into play, others might want to, other might not, but does not mean hse is the one woman army doing it alone. If her story got accepted by producers, the other writers must have known, maybe not her true intentions, but rather the little bits and pieces 19:23:55 CHAT Moussaieffs: they* 19:24:26 CHAT Silkworm Bot: *their 19:24:40 CHAT The Mind Player: I can't help myself with pronouns, not even with my own characters, pardon me 19:24:41 CHAT Moussaieffs: And SU's writing has been disjointed for forever now. Putting everyone in little groups for writing makes it really hard for shit to stay consistent, yknow. 19:24:52 CHAT Moussaieffs: There has to be communication and it doesn't happen. 19:25:17 CHAT Moussaieffs: And now we have episodes where Steven doesn't want to hurt Jasper and then 2 months later he gladly beats the shit out of people while wrestling. 19:25:50 CHAT Moussaieffs: We have Lapis victimized while Jasper is villanized when Malachite's entire existence and arc was a selfish act on Lapis' part. 19:25:52 JOIN Livi-Moonfish has warped in 19:25:58 CHAT Livi-Moonfish: shouts 19:26:22 CHAT Moussaieffs: Pearl's back to her creepy, Rose-obsessed and manipulated self, too 19:26:37 CHAT Moussaieffs: All of Garnet's episodes are centered around her being a fusion ever since Jailbreak aired. 19:26:39 CHAT The Mind Player: When? 19:26:47 CHAT Moussaieffs: It's heckin' falling apart, dude 19:26:48 CHAT The Mind Player: Pearl 19:26:53 CHAT The Mind Player: When pearl 19:27:36 CHAT Livi-Moonfish: tfw your welcome message was from a deactivated account 19:27:44 CHAT Silkworm Bot: Ohai sushi roll o/ 19:27:56 CHAT Moussaieffs: Mystery Girl 19:28:12 CHAT Moussaieffs: She only likes MG because she looks like Rose it's like. Extremely Obvious 19:28:17 CHAT The Mind Player: Why would she completely and absolutely forget about Ros 19:28:38 CHAT Moussaieffs: I'm not saying she has to, her life just needs to stop openly revolving around Rose. 19:28:49 CHAT Moussaieffs: The show will never stop being free of critcism. 19:29:15 CHAT Silkworm Bot: No show will 19:29:17 CHAT Moussaieffs: Kek. Ratings are dropping for a reason 19:30:00 CHAT Silkworm Bot: Well I mean multiple reasons 19:30:04 CHAT Silkworm Bot: One of them is leaks 19:30:13 CHAT Silkworm Bot: Another is Room For Ruby 19:30:14 CHAT Moussaieffs: The second is how ugly the show's art is now 19:30:18 CHAT Livi-Moonfish: tbh i don't even watch su anymore i just ask people what happened and that's all i needed to know 19:30:18 CHAT Moussaieffs: big:y 19:30:23 CHAT Moussaieffs: yeah same livi. 19:30:23 CHAT Silkworm Bot: Another is people losing interest in the show 19:30:27 CHAT Moussaieffs: unless it's a diamond episode??? 19:30:31 CHAT Moussaieffs: i dont heckin care 19:30:37 CHAT Livi-Moonfish: ^^ 19:30:55 CHAT Livi-Moonfish: i couldn't care less for an episode unless it was truly important 19:31:03 CHAT The Mind Player: Art looks the same for 19:31:09 CHAT Moussaieffs: "Art looks the same" 19:31:12 CHAT Moussaieffs: bigWHEEZING LAUGHTER 19:31:14 CHAT The Mind Player: Rather than going "worse" I think it just isn't becoming "better" 19:32:03 CHAT Moussaieffs: everyones fuckin shrinking and gettin squashed 19:32:26 CHAT The Mind Player: shrinking? 19:32:30 CHAT Silkworm Bot: Rip individual art 19:32:33 CHAT The Mind Player: I am bad with english expressions 19:32:33 CHAT Moussaieffs: looks at peridot 19:32:47 CHAT Moussaieffs: lapis and peridot are neon af now too 19:32:47 CHAT Silkworm Bot: Note to self: 19:32:50 CHAT Silkworm Bot: Never make a show 19:33:13 CHAT The Mind Player: No seriously, I do not understand Shrinking or squashed 19:33:21 CHAT Moussaieffs: getting smaller and fatter for no reason 19:33:35 CHAT The Mind Player: Oh, yeah, Noticed that on Lapis on New Cg 19:33:41 CHAT Silkworm Bot: Another note to self: don't ever draw and upload your drawings on wikia 19:33:55 CHAT Moussaieffs: steven used to be almost lapis' height now hes up to her waist 19:33:55 CHAT Livi-Moonfish: why does peridot's hair keep getting bigger 19:33:59 CHAT Moussaieffs: it's really ba 19:34:00 CHAT Moussaieffs: bad* 19:34:05 CHAT Moussaieffs: SU is getting.....reeeallly bad. 19:34:20 CHAT The Mind Player: I honestly do not really care 19:34:23 CHAT The Mind Player: Its a tv show 19:34:26 CHAT The Mind Player: Not teh holy grail 19:34:31 CHAT Livi-Moonfish: it's just boring tbh 19:34:42 CHAT Moussaieffs: yeah 19:34:44 CHAT Silkworm Bot: Pearl's face has also gotten bigger since season 1 19:34:49 CHAT Moussaieffs: i saw room for ruby coming from miles away 19:34:55 CHAT Livi-Moonfish: it's becoming a clickbait youtube channel with all of those redemption fakeouts 19:35:00 CHAT Silkworm Bot: Oh where were you?? 19:35:07 CHAT Moussaieffs: and now theyre like. 19:35:16 CHAT Silkworm Bot: I didn't know you- wait you meanr something else sorry 19:35:17 CHAT Moussaieffs: making blue diamond need sympathy? 19:35:25 CHAT The Mind Player: Hey, Moussaieffs, could you quickly block User:Niop3 19:35:32 CHAT Moussaieffs: what for 19:35:39 CHAT Moussaieffs: have they been warned multiple times 19:35:40 CHAT The Mind Player: I gave the password to someone else, but do not wnat them to use the account here 19:35:43 CHAT Moussaieffs: o 19:36:03 CHAT The Mind Player: Cause I am here, and they are pretty trolly 19:36:08 CHAT Moussaieffs: is it your old account? 19:36:11 CHAT The Mind Player: Yes 19:36:39 CHAT Moussaieffs: alrite 19:36:48 CHAT Livi-Moonfish: also when you're done with that can you get my colors back on the main wiki 19:36:48 CHAT Moussaieffs: and now,,,to step down from adminship 19:36:53 CHAT Moussaieffs: fuc 19:36:54 CHAT The Mind Player: My friend knows about me using two accounts before, so, I do not want them to just cause confusion here 19:38:19 CHAT Moussaieffs: i think its good now @Livi 19:38:30 CHAT Silkworm Bot: Would you still own DeBot? 19:38:45 CHAT Moussaieffs: idfk man 19:38:45 CHAT The Mind Player: Can the bot talk? 19:38:49 CHAT Moussaieffs: yeah he can 19:38:53 CHAT Livi-Moonfish: naw they're still not there 19:39:07 CHAT Moussaieffs: uuu 19:39:21 CHAT Moussaieffs: i changed ur css 19:40:06 CHAT The Mind Player: But, back to the previous them, TBH I liked the "sympathy for the devil" situation with Blue Diamond, gives humanity, but I still hate them 19:41:03 CHAT Moussaieffs: idk whats goin on 19:41:07 CHAT Moussaieffs: maybe its your hyphen? 19:41:10 CHAT Moussaieffs: shouts 19:41:29 CHAT Livi-Moonfish: hmmm 19:41:48 JOIN Toluene has warped in 19:41:56 CHAT Qwertyuiopscout123: hi tol 19:42:00 CHAT The Mind Player: Hiw ther again Iro 19:42:15 CHAT Moussaieffs: idk if i should drop down and abandon dani here though 19:42:16 CHAT The Mind Player: How does one add the colors to staff in a wikia? 19:42:20 CHAT Moussaieffs: xe would Fuckin Die 19:42:23 CHAT Moussaieffs: css lmao 19:42:41 CHAT The Mind Player: (Yeah, but I am not exactly an HTML 5 programer) 19:42:50 CHAT Moussaieffs: css isnt html 19:42:58 CHAT Toluene: I don't se how xe would. The wiki is on the verge of dying 19:43:09 CHAT The Mind Player: I think its Undead 19:43:15 CHAT Moussaieffs: wipes sweat off of forehead 19:43:22 CHAT Livi-Moonfish: should we get a new admin if you leave 19:43:33 CHAT Moussaieffs: every time im here im basically sacrificing 10 years off of my life 19:43:38 CHAT The Mind Player: Well, If Su really ends in S 5 19:43:39 CHAT Livi-Moonfish: rip 19:43:42 CHAT The Mind Player: I do not think so 19:44:00 CHAT Silkworm Bot: Livi stop trying to bribe mouss to become admin it wont work 19:44:02 CHAT Moussaieffs: me: i should probably monitor the wiki more 19:44:04 CHAT The Mind Player: If it ends this soon, it will nto be necessary to have staff as much 19:44:13 CHAT Moussaieffs: also me: well it depends 19:44:19 CHAT Moussaieffs: me: do you want a fucking headache 19:44:20 CHAT Moussaieffs: me: 19:44:26 CHAT Moussaieffs: me: sure 19:44:43 CHAT Toluene: So wait. Why did you come back then? 19:44:49 CHAT Moussaieffs: bc no staff were in chat 19:44:59 CHAT The Mind Player: There wa sno oneon chat 19:45:07 CHAT The Mind Player: That coudl dp anything bad 19:45:18 CHAT Livi-Moonfish: oh no i forgot to turn off email oh no 19:46:03 CHAT SaltyPearl7152: can i get approval here http://sufanon.wikia.com/wiki/Lavendulan_(SaltyPearl) 19:46:06 CHAT Toluene: There was nothing to monitor... 19:46:28 CHAT Moussaieffs: no. im in chat RIGHT NOW because there was no staff in chat earlier. 19:47:02 CHAT Moussaieffs: as for why i came back im not totally sure thats why im considering stepping down in the first place 19:47:40 CHAT Silkworm Bot: Eyy look chats alive again 19:47:46 CHAT Moussaieffs: @Salty please add a bit more to their personality but ill approve em 19:48:01 CHAT Moussaieffs: like maybe 1 or 2 more sentences 19:48:12 CHAT SaltyPearl7152: okay, she'll develop her personality more in rps 19:48:30 CHAT Moussaieffs: alrighty 19:48:39 CHAT Moussaieffs: shes been approved 19:53:18 CHAT Silkworm Bot: >plasmapunch is blocked 19:53:27 CHAT Moussaieffs: yeah 19:53:33 CHAT Silkworm Bot: HALLELUJAH SING HALLELUJAHM 19:53:45 CHAT Moussaieffs: kek 19:55:40 QUIT Toluene has warped out 19:56:31 CHAT Moussaieffs: anyways im gonna leave the bot up but head out bc im tired 19:56:40 CHAT Livi-Moonfish: alright 19:56:41 CHAT Livi-Moonfish: see ya 19:56:55 QUIT Silkworm Bot has warped out 19:57:05 JOIN Silkworm Bot has warped in 19:57:38 CHAT Qwertyuiopscout123: hi silk 19:57:47 QUIT Moussaieffs has warped out 19:58:08 CHAT SaltyPearl7152: hi silk 19:58:11 CHAT SaltyPearl7152: i qwerty 19:58:58 CHAT Silkworm Bot: Yo 19:59:00 JOIN Toluene has warped in 20:00:26 QUIT Toluene has warped out 20:01:40 CHAT SaltyPearl7152: yo 20:01:50 CHAT Silkworm Bot: Yoyo 20:01:56 CHAT SaltyPearl7152: http://sufanon.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:113967 putting this in the main chat just because 20:01:56 CHAT Silkworm Bot: (Smoky) 20:02:03 CHAT SaltyPearl7152: yoyo lol 20:02:21 CHAT Silkworm Bot: Uuuugh I want to join to debut a character but 20:02:29 CHAT Silkworm Bot: Her image in on 20:02:29 CHAT SaltyPearl7152: but what 20:02:31 CHAT Silkworm Bot: BRB 20:02:48 JOIN Toluene has warped in 20:03:43 CHAT SaltyPearl7152: hi 20:04:44 QUIT Toluene has warped out 20:05:49 QUIT Silkworm Bot has warped out 20:06:07 JOIN Silkworm Bot has warped in 20:07:16 CHAT The Mind Player: You know what 20:07:23 QUIT Silkworm Bot has warped out 20:07:26 CHAT The Mind Player: I will one day finsih my story, my perosnal story 20:07:33 CHAT The Mind Player: Write a book, or comic IDK 20:07:37 CHAT The Mind Player: And sell it 20:07:39 CHAT The Mind Player: If it does well 20:07:43 CHAT The Mind Player: I will make a sequel 20:07:56 CHAT The Mind Player: And I will make it as hateful as possibly to see what happens 20:08:00 CHAT The Mind Player: Even if it costs me money 20:09:06 JOIN Silkworm Bot has warped in 20:12:28 JOIN DearlySkies has warped in 20:13:01 QUIT The Mind Player has warped out 20:13:02 CHAT Silkworm Bot: But her image is o n my desktop @salty 20:13:39 CHAT Livi-Moonfish: so apparently the hyphen in my username is preventing my css from working so if you could figure out how to make it work that would be great 20:13:58 CHAT DearlySkies: oh that's easy 20:14:00 CHAT DearlySkies: you add a / 20:14:03 CHAT DearlySkies: or was it \ 20:14:10 CHAT DearlySkies: it's a / or \ 20:14:15 CHAT Silkworm Bot: HI TO YOU TOO 20:14:20 CHAT DearlySkies: wh 20:14:38 CHAT Livi-Moonfish: could you do that because i'm pretty sure i wouldn't be allowed to 20:14:38 CHAT Silkworm Bot: Haha its fine 20:14:44 CHAT Silkworm Bot: I know I'm the idiot of the wikia 20:15:01 CHAT Silkworm Bot: You guys can just ignore me! :D 20:15:18 CHAT Qwertyuiopscout123: dont say that silk 20:15:25 CHAT Livi-Moonfish: i'm not ignoring you 20:16:05 CHAT DearlySkies: i'm not ignoring youuuu ;; i'm justttt 20:16:07 CHAT DearlySkies: i just woke up 20:16:11 CHAT DearlySkies: literally just woke up 20:16:18 CHAT Silkworm Bot: Nah its fine 20:16:26 CHAT Silkworm Bot: I'm like the comic relief sorta! 20:16:46 CHAT Silkworm Bot: You can leave me to be lonely, you can ignore when I'm talking to you, I'm fiiiine! 20:17:09 CHAT Qwertyuiopscout123: no silk pls 20:17:11 CHAT Silkworm Bot: I'll just try my best to be happy and suppress a lot of negative feelings in! 2016 04 23